Yuuta Togashi
Yuuta 1.png|Yuuta Togashi yuuta 2.png|Yuuta (Whatever) yuuta 3.png|Yuuta Togashi ( Bye ) Tr.jpg Yuuta real 2.png|Yuuta Real Form 1 yuuta real 3.png|Yuuta Real Form 2 yuuta.png|Yuuta Real Form 3 up02.png|Yuuta's Reactions up01.png|Yuuta's Reactions 2 Yuuta Togashi (富樫 勇太 Togashi Yuuta) is the male protagonist of the Japanese light novel series and anime,Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai!. He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama. Background Yuuta lives with his family which consists of his mother and two younger sisters. When he was young, he used to imitate as Dark Flame Master which usually confused his family. Sometimes he embarassed his family members in front of others. He used up most of his New Year’s saving on Dark Flame Master’s gear. He also chanted spells before meals. He meditated under some fluorescent lightings in the form of pyramid at night. Appearance and Personality Yuuta Togashi has short brown hair which falls into a slight fringe, green eyes and a slightly tanned complextion. He is most often seen throughout the series in the standard school uniform of a white dress shirt, tan coloured sweater, a striped red school tie, and the standard school blazer. Outside of school he generally wears jeans with either a jacket or hoodie, except in special cases where a change of wardrobe is appropriate such as during the summer vacation. Yuuta is usually very kind and treats everyone well, however when his 8th grader syndrome is mentioned he can get pretty aggressive towards the person who mentioned it, commonly Rikka. He is also dilligent and responsible, often being the voice of reason in the group. He often hits Rikka on the head when she says something that is related with her delusions. Relationships 'Takanashi Rikka '- At the beginning of the anime series, Yuuta tries to avoid Rikka due to the fact that she has 8th grade syndome (something he is trying to forget and leave behind). However on the first day of High School she approaches Yuuta and reveals to him that she knows about him being the Dark Flame Master. On that same day Rikka losses her wallet, and Yuuta is forced to take her home due to the fact that Rikka lives a floor above Yuuta's apartment. From this point on Yuuta seemingly takes on the role of a caretaker. When Rikka runs away from her grandparent's home, Yuuta chases after her. Rikka forgets her key and they stay in Yuuta's apartment alone for the night. At this point, Yuuta begins to wonder about his feelings for Rikka. During the preperation for the school festival, Rikka slips off the roof of the school building but is saved by Yuuta. After being rescued by Yuuta, Rikka refuses to let go of Yuuta and the two embrace. After some initial awkwardness Rikka is able to confess to Yuuta first and the two form a "lover's contract." When Tooka reveals that she will be leaving for Italy, and that her mother will be taking care of Rikka, Yuuta tells Rikka to take off her eyepatch. This prompts Rikka to leave behind her chuunibyou. When Rikka decides to move back in with her grandparents, Yuuta is confused but soon realizes he was the cause of Rikka's departure. After reading a letter he sent to himself from his days as the Dark Flame Master as well as later learning (from Kumin) about how Rikka began with her chuunibyou, Yuuta races off on a bike borrowed from Isshiki to Rikka. Yuuta (who now accepts his and Rikka's chuunibyou) asks Rikka to form a contract with him. Rikka realizing that Yuuta is accepting her for who she is, leaps into his arms and the two are reunited. Yuuta takes her to the "etheral horizon," so that Rikka can say her goodbyes to her "papa" and move on. At the end of the series it is revealed that the chuunibyou Rikka has returned to living in the apartment above Yuuta's. Yuuta fully accepts chuunibyou, but still finds it embarrassing.